Wrocław
Historia Ej, wiesz co? Łysy jest z Wrocka. No, był zanim mu klecha łba nie rozwalił. W każdym razie powiem Ci, że to miasto ma wybitnego pecha. Początek zapowiadał się świetnie. Miasto przetrwało tę pieprzoną wojnę praktycznie bez szwanku, podczas gdy stolica i większość miast w kraju była niemal zrównana z ziemią to we Wrocek nie uderzyła ani jedna atomówka, dasz wiarę? Łysy mówił, że rząd miał tarczę antyrakietową czy coś takiego, GeoDef się nazywała. Tylko cholera wie dlaczego osłonili akurat ten grajdołek a nie Wawę. No tak czy inaczej, miasto przetrwało. Ruscy w końcu dali sobie spokój i w 2070 otwarto schrony. Na początku wszystko było świetnie, miasto szybko odbudowano i ochrzczono Nowym Wrocławiem. Za wszelką cenę chciano powrócić do standardów sprzed wojny i niemal się to udało. Fabryki znowu zaczęły pracować, ludzie mieli zajęcie, światło było, żarcie było, nawet prąd. Byli zamknięci nawet bardziej niż Czecha i Kraków, jeśli chciałeś wejść do środka to czekałeś masę czasu na przepustkę, a i tak miałeś ją tylko na kilka godzin. Lokalni bardzo tego pilnowali, zresztą nie dziwie się. Potem coś się stało. Łysy był mocno wstawiony jak o tym opowiadał. Bredził coś o nazistach, popieprzona sprawa. Wybuchła Bitwa o Wrocław i znowu wszystko się zmieniło. Władzę w mieście przejęli Patrioci z demokratycznie wybranym liderem, którym został doktor Aron Muszel, zaś dowódcą lokalnych służb mundurowych pozostał kapitan Granit, który miał swój czynny udział w obaleniu nazistowskiego spisku. Przez kolejne miesiące systematycznie tropił on nieujawnionych agentów wroga, którzy nie zostali zabici podczas Bitwy o Wrocław. Śmiało można powiedzieć, że wtedy zaczęły się dla Wrocławia złote lata. Fabryki pracowały jak przed wojną, do miasta wpuszczano zdolnych do pracy uchodźców i przybyszów z innych miast i wsi dzięki czemu mieli tutaj solidne zaplecze złożone z ludzi, którzy nie znaleźli dla siebie miejsca w Wawie czy Krakowie. Dochody z produkcji części i silników z nadwyżką pokrywały zapotrzebowanie mieszkańców na wszystko to, czego nie mogli sami wyprodukować. Dzięki takiej polityce i naciskowi na produkcję miasto zgromadziło pokaźne zapasy amunicji, leków i żywności spodziewając się, że dobrobyt nie potrwa wiecznie. W 2086 skończyły się tłuste lata dla Wrocławia. Łysy sam nie był pewien dlaczego to się stało. Reaktor w starym schronie umiejscowionym pod Parkiem Grabiszyńskim odmawia posłuszeństwa odcinając od prądu całe miasto. Podczas próby naprawy doszło do eksplozji. Na szczęście dla Wrocławian, dzięki temu, że sam schron był położony z dala od centrum i dość głęboko pod ziemią została zniszczona jedynie część miasta. Południowa granica Fabrycznej, wraz z najbardziej dochodowymi fabrykami została zrównana z ziemią. W strefie skażenie znalazł się również magazyn Wrocławskich zapasów. Zginęła jedna piąta populacji miasta od samej eksplozji jak i w skutek choroby popromiennej. Aron Muszel natychmiast wydał rozkaz odizolowania skażonej części miasta. Korzystając z resztek zgromadzonych środków wzdłuż radioaktywnego pasa pociągnięto ogrodzenie oddzielając niezdatny do życia teren. Jak się wkrótce okazało, ta decyzja uchroniła nieprzygotowany Wrocław od klęski ostatecznej. Świeżutkie, stężone w jednym miejscu promieniowanie zwabiło okoliczne mutanty do południowych części miasta. Od tej pory względnie spokojna i dobrze prosperująca społeczność stała się odciętą od prądu i zapasów grupą wystraszonych ludzi. Aron Muszel pogrążony w bezsilności szybko tracił poparcie. Część fabryk została umocniona i przygotowana w miarę możliwości do walki. Resztkę broni i amunicji zebrano a następnie rozdzielono pomiędzy posterunki i grupy mające ocenić realne zagrożenie ze strony mutantów. Myślisz, że to koniec? Stary. Wiesz co jest gorsze od wybuchu reaktora termojądrowego? Armia ciapatych pod Twoim domem. W 2094 podeszli miasto od południa, wiedząc, że Wrocławianie długo nie będą w stanie się bronić zażądali kapitulacji. Ojciec Łysego był wtedy w mieście podobno i mu opowiadał. Granit własnoręcznie zabił jednego z arabskich posłów a drugiego wysłał z jednoznaczną odmową poddania miasta. Wrocław po raz kolejny musiał stawić czoła najeźdźcy. Polska nie pozostała obojętna wobec arabskiej ofensywy, każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta pustynna szarańcza na Wrocławiu nie poprzestanie. Pomimo tego, że Arabowie zgromadzili już na początku pokaźne oddziały w południowych rejonach miasta nie uderzali. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, czy powstrzymywały ich panoszące się tam mutanty czy też mieli inny powód. Tymczasem do Wrocławia przybyły w końcu posiłki z Krakowa i Babilonu, gdzie po raz pierwszy w historii ramie w ramie stali Pancerniacy i Barbarzyńcy. Potrzeba było arabskiej ofensywy, żeby zażegnać ten spór. Bezczynność ich wojsk była podejrzana, solidne wyposażenie i ogromne zasoby ludzkie mogły stanowić o ich zwycięstwie. Gdyby od razu zaatakowali z pełną siłą z miasta nie zostałby nawet gruz. Z północy, na łodziach przypłynęły kolejne posiłki, tym razem z Bydgoszczy i Trójmiasta. Uzbrojeni po zęby ludzie i zieloniacy byli gotowi przelewać swoją krew byleby tylko powstrzymać najeźdźcę. Niezależnie od formowanych oddziałów we Wrocławiu, od południa uderzyli Kibole przerywając Arabską bezczynność. Rozpoczęła się ofensywa, ostrzał z moździerzy zrównał z ziemią południowe dzielnice Wrocławia i solidnie naruszył pozostałą część miasta pozostawiając ją w ruinie. Tymczasem przybyły posiłki z Warszawy, które przywiozły ze sobą sprawne działo Terminatorów, które przesądziło o późniejszym zwycięstwie. Przez blisko dwa tygodnie tylko ostrzał z działa dzielił Arabów od zajęcia miasta. Pod koniec lipca, gdy wydawało się, że Wrocław padnie pod naporem nieprzyjacielskiego ostrzału wystrzelono stworzony wspólnymi siłami Krakowskich i Warszawskich zbrojmistrzów ładunek jądrowo w samiutki środek Arabskiego obozu. Wygląda jak dobra robota, nie? No właśnie nie. Do tej pory słychać głosy, że odpalenie atomówki to był błąd. Fakt, pogonili arabusów ale patrz jakim kosztem. Teraz każdy dzień we Wrocławiu to wojna z mutantami nadciągającymi niemal nieprzerwanie z każdej strony. Stary, tam trwa regularna wojna. Jak dzieciak tylko oderwie się od cyca matki to dostaje karabin do łapy i idzie walczyć, nie chciałbym tam mieszkać. Większość Fabrycznej i reszta terenów na południe od Odry została zrównana z ziemią a utrzymujące się promieniowanie ciągle nie zachęca do powrotu. Południe i południowy zachód to najczystsza atomowa pustynia, która jeszcze długo nie będzie się nadawała do zamieszkania. Większość fabryk albo zburzona albo na terytorium mutantów, lokalny przemysł leży i kwiczy. Gdyby nie to, że Wrocław to jedyny port na południu kraju nie wiem czy ktokolwiek by tu jeszcze siedział. No na pewno poza rodowitymi Wrocławianami. Bo widzisz, jeśli szukasz twardego skurwysyna to jedziesz do Wrocławia. Pancerniacy czy barbarzyńcy to chuj przy mieszkańcach Wrocka, żaden z nich nie przeżył tyle przez całe życie co Wrocławskie nastolatki w ciągu roku. Do tego cierpią na ten dziwny, patologiczny rodzaj patriotyzmu, który każe im za wszelką cenę bronić swojej ziemi nawet jeśli pozostały na niej tylko dogasające zgliszcza. Ja to bym już dawno wyjechał, choćby do Czechy czy gdzieś byleby tylko nie musieć tłuc się dzień w dzień z tym zielonym gównem. W Drugiej Bitwie o Wrocław zginęli Granit i Muszel a miasto zostało bez nikogo, kto mógłby pokierować społeczeństwem w tych trudnych czasach. Warszawiacy zwinęli swoje zabawki i wrócili do domu, Pancerniacy umyli ręce a tych z Trójmiasta nikt nawet nie prosił o pozostanie. Wtedy z pomocą przybyli Kibole, a raczej to co z nich zostało po Bitwie. Ich ówczesny i obecny przywódca, Zawisza okazał się kimś więcej niż pustym gangerem. W zasadzie to był całkiem zdolnym inżynierem ze zmysłem logistycznym. Sprawnie wykorzystał resztki zasobów i skierował buzującą we Wrocławskich żyłach adrenalinę we właściwym kierunku. W krótkim czasie udało się postawić umocnienia na drugim brzegu Odry i zabezpieczyć to co zostało z mostów. Udało im się nawet przywrócić port do stanu używalności. Żeby nie było zbyt kolorowo Zawisza nie był takim doskonałym liderem jak by się mogło wydawać. Nowy przywódca Wrocławia jest skrajnym nacjonalistą, jak zresztą wszyscy Kibole. Nie trwało długo nim nowi mieszkańcy miasta wprowadzą tu swoje porządki. Zawisza głupi nie był, wiedział, że nie może wyrzucić ani tym bardziej skrzywdzić Uspolaków i innych mieszanek narodowościowych i tym samym utworzyć Czysty Rasowo Wrocław. Wykonał jednak kilka subtelniejszych kroków. Jak ostatnio byłem we Wrocku, wtedy jak moją rzyć klecha przed mutkiem ocalił, to widziałem to jego subtelniejsze rozwiązanie. Uspolacy zostali całkiem odsunięcia od pełnienia co ważniejszych stanowisk, czy to cywilnych czy wojskowych. Każdy, kto nie miał udokumentowanej „Polskości” co najmniej dwa pokolenia wstecz lub nie daj Boże deklarował uparcie podwójne obywatelstwo mógł co najwyżej próbować szczęścia jako mięso armatnie. Lub walczyć na własną rękę. Nie chcąc pozostawiać swojego domu, część Uspolaków postanowiła postąpić w ten drugi sposób. Zamiast pozwolić sobą pomiatać zajęli wspólnie zabudowania w pobliżu dawnego Parku Pawłowickiego gdzie stworzyli małe osiedle. Nie odsunęli się od walki z mutantami jednak nauczyli się schodzić z drogi ludziom Zawiszy. Zapasy w mieście jednak szybko topniały, a w czasach gdy Kibole zajmowali się redystrybucją nie było mowy o tym aby Uspolacy dostawali uczciwą część. Szybko doszli do tego, że aby przetrwać to oni muszą stać się myśliwymi. Z początkowo małego getta powstał gang, który obecnie trzęsie tą stroną Polski. Nie zapuszczają się zbyt daleko na wschód aby nie wchodzić w paradę ludziom z Krakowa i Czechy, swoje rajdy urządzają głównie na północ. Lokacje Stadion Olimpijski Znajduje się w Śródmieściu i jest najdalej wysuniętym na południe przyczółkiem Wrocławian. Rezyduje tam Zawisza z większością Kiboli i stamtąd koordynuje akcje militarne. Większość nierozdanej broni, amunicji i leków znajduje się tutaj. Tuż obok jest stacja metra przez która większość oddziałów zwiadowczych dostaje się na okupowane przez mutantów tereny. Park Pawłowicki Park wraz z pobliskim osiedlem jest okupowany przez Mamuśkę i resztę Uspolaków. Stanowi ich dom, miejsce pracy i bazę wypadową. Magazynują tu swoje zapasy niezależnie od tych należących do reszty Wrocławia. Są znacznie mniej zdyscyplinowani niż ludzie Zawiszy ale nadrabiają to unikalnymi umiejętnościami, których uczy ich Mamuśka. Teren jest ogrodzony wysoką siatką i pilnie strzeżony na wypadek, gdyby któremuś z Kiboli przyszło do głowy coś głupiego. Port Miejski Znajduje się w północno zachodniej części Śródmieścia, przy osiedlu Kleczków. Jest to obecnie ostatni ośrodek handlu i przemysłu w mieście. Jeśli ktoś planuje dostać się na północ drogą wodną albo przypłynąć na południe to na pewno odwiedza ten port – jedyne takie miejsce na południu kraju. Rolę zarządcy pełni Szaman, trzymając swoje łapy na pobieraniu cła i obrocie towarami na pobliskim targowisku, które ściąga handlarzy z całego regionu. Żaden większy handel nie odbywa się bez wiedzy Szamana i Kiboli. Metro – Kolporter „Drugi koniec świata” tak zwykli mówić na tą stację zwiadowcy i żołnierze. Znajduje się na południu Krzyków, w pobliżu budynku dawnej spółki Kolporter. Leży w głębi terytorium mutantów i obecnie jedyną szansą dostania się do niej jest podróż starymi tunelami metra. Początkowo używano jej do badania promieniowania na powierzchni, teraz po latach, gdy poziom radiacji spadł używa się jej jako punktu wypadowego do krótkich zwiadów po zapasy. Wejście od strony Śródmieścia jest pilnie strzeżone i ryglowane, zwiadowcy w miarę możliwości dbają aby wejście południowe było szczelnie zabarykadowane po zwiadzie. Metro – Lotnisko Kolejny punkt wypadowy, położony w Fabrycznej, na skraju Zachodniej pustyni. Promieniowanie jest tu wyższe niż w Metrze Kolporter. Jest to najbliższy punkt magazynu, który ucierpiał podczas wybuchu reaktora w schronie. Mówi się, że część zapasów mogła pozostać nietknięta i zdatna do wykorzystania jednak żadna z drużyn, która się tam wybrała nie wróciła żywa. Dość popularne są jednak krótkie zwiady do okolicznych fabryk dające możliwość pozyskania starych części. Ratusz Wrocławski Najbardziej wysunięty na północ przyczółek mutantów. Zwiadowcy donoszą, że mutanty się tam organizują a ich ataki są coraz bardziej skoordynowane. Ponoć widziano tam grupę Filozofów, jednak niewiele więcej wiadomo. Nikt do tej pory nie odważył się podjęcia rekonesansu chociaż okolic Ratusza nie mówiąc o ataku. Kościół pod wezwaniem Św. Jana z Kęt Niewielka kaplica na Psim Polu założona i prowadzona przez grupkę księży z Częstochowy, którzy regularnie odwiedzają Wrocław. Ich główną misją jest ewangelizacja i Wrocławian i podtrzymywanie w nich nadziei i woli walki. Raz w tygodniu spotykają się z dziećmi, zarówno Polskimi jak i Uspolskimi gdzie wspólnie czytają Pismo Święte, uczą się podstaw matematyki, czytania i pisania. Znane są przypadki gdy duchowni stawali do walki ramie w ramię z żołnierzami Wrocławskimi gdy była taka potrzeba lub ustawiali w szeregu zbyt rozochoconych gangerów z Getta. „Krzyżem i strzelbą”. NPC Jan Maria "Zawisza" Zawitkowski Zawisza jest samozwańczym, choć lubianym i generalnie akceptowanym, „prezesem” Wrocławia. Po Drugiej Bitwie o Wrocław z braku lepszych ludzi do tej roboty zajął się odbudową i umocnieniem tego co pozostało po najeździe Arabów. Kucha swój kraj, a teraz i to miasto, i uważa, że jego obowiązkiem jest bronić go do ostatniej kropli krwi. To człowiek o aparycji wielkiego, tępego dresa – co jak się okazało z czasem jest mylne. Pod szeleszczącym materiałem i górą mięśni kryje się zdolny inżynier i logistyk, dzięki któremu to miasto jeszcze nie ugięło się pod naporem mutantów. Wraz z resztą Kiboli rezyduje na Stadionie Olimpijskim, który jest najbardziej wysuniętym przyczółkiem Wrocławian na południe od Starej Odry. Profesja: Technik/Gladiator Lokacja: Stadion Olimpijski Kuba "Szaman" Michałowski Wołają na niego Szaman, nie z powodu nazwiska a dlatego, że wyjebali go z seminarium w Częstochowie bo od ćpania zamiast z Bogiem to z duchami rozmawiał. Zajmuje się on pośrednictwem w handlu z ludźmi z zewnątrz, zawsze wybierze najlepsze towary i wynegocjuje najlepsze ceny. Urzęduje w Porcie Miejskim. Profesja: Handlarz Lokacja: Port Miejski Arek "Krecha" Biały No, zgadnij skąd wzięła się ksywa. Jako chemik Krecha zajmuje się głównie produkcją leków i dragów ze wszystkiego co ma pod ręką, oczyszczaniem wody i żywności. Pracuje także nad opracowaniem broni chemicznej, która raz na zawsze uwolni Wrocław od mutków. Jako jedyny z Kiboli nie ma uprzedzeń do Uspolaków, aktywnie współpracuje z Ickiem garściami czerpiąc z jego wiedzy medycznej. Profesja: Chemik Lokacja: Barbara "Mamuśka" Strahovski Mamuśka to potężna kobieta, nie tylko dlatego, że jest przywódcą Getta w Parku Pawłowickim. Barbara to blisko dwumetrowa, dwustukilogramowa góra mięsa i mięśni. Za młodu była łowcą mutantów, teraz jedynie jest w stanie dzielić się swoją mądrością z resztą społeczności. No i wypalić Ci z obrzyna prosto w ryj jak podejdziesz za blisko. Rzadko opuszcza centralną część Getta, z której nadzoruje posunięcia gangu, uczy kolejne pokolenia żołnierzy i radzi każdemu, kto chce słuchać. Pomimo tego, że każdy w getcie zwraca się do niej per „mamo” nie można dać się zwieść pozorom ciepłej kobietki dbającej o swoje dzieci. Mamuśka to twarda baba, która bez mrugnięcia okiem odjebała by Zawiszę gdyby tylko miała okazję. Profesja: Łowca Mutantów Lokacja: Park Pawłowicki Icek Icek urodził się podczas oblężenia a jego rodzice zginęli w boju. Po Bitwie Mamuśka się nim zajęła i zadbała o to, aby nie czekał go los większości dzieciaków w mieście. Zamiast biegać z karabinem Icek siedział od najmłodszych lat w książkach, co zaowocowało ogromną wiedzą medyczną w młodym wieku. Mówi się, że jak będzie trzeba to i głowę przyszyje. Aktywnie współpracuje z Krechą badając wszystkie mutanty które zwiad zdoła przytargać, pracując nad uniwersalną bronią, która ma pozwolić oczyścić Wrocław z tych szkodników. Profesja: Chirurg Informacje dodatkowe Wrocław nie jest miastem gdzie wiedzie się spokojne, w miarę stabilne życie. Panuje tam nieustający stan wojenny. Każdy kto mieszkał we Wrocku widział wojnę, brał w niej udział. Każdy zabijał mutantów lub pomagał w walce w jakiś sposób. Tam nie ma cywilów, tylko żołnierze. Category:Lokacje Category:Gotowe